Grell's Life
by paigebrice123456789
Summary: Grell is in love with Sebastien but Sebastien is in love with him but can't admit it.
1. Chapter 1

Brrrrrrp! Brrrp! Brrrrp!

Grell's alarm clock was going off for the last 1 hour sounding like a truck crashed inside the apartment.

"Grell! What the fuck is that noise? Also, you're 30 minutes late to work so I came to see if you finally died. Sadly, you're not dead but 30 minutes late." William stated as he opened the door and slipped over a women's bra and onto Grell who sleepily muttered, "Morning Will". William flushed as he saw Grell sleeping naked on the bed with no covers. As he studied Grell's body he saw that ... he was a man with woman body features...like boobs. After William figured that out, Grell finally woke up and smacked William in the face with so much force that he was knocked half-unconscious. As Grell noticed that he just smacked his boss, Grell started shaking Will up and down like a doll, flinging him side to side until he woke up.

After 30 minutes of non-stopped chaos Will finally woke up and saw Grell naked again. Grell finally noticed he was naked and started to put on some clothes. After he was finished dressing and brushing his incredibly long hair, Will uttered, "You have a year off work. Do anything but come near me. You understand?"

"YAYAYYAYAYYAYAYYYAYYAYAY! Thank you so much!~" As Grell celebrated, Will stormed out of the door.

After that crazy morning Grell made his way to the Phantomhive Manor to see his darling, Sebas-chan~.

Soon he arrived to see someone who he thought was Sebastien trimming bushes in the front garden. The guy noticed he was there and decided to make a run for it.

"Oh Sebby! Why are you running away? Please come back!" Grell screamed.

As they dashed into the mansion Grell noticed everyone was gone except the guy who looked like Sebastien..

"Ohh...~! Sebby, it's just us~!" Grell sung happily.

The guy snickered at the sight of the red shinigami as he pulled a handle.

Suddenly a black titanium cage landed on Grell.

Grell blinked disbelievingly as he wondered why would his darling Sebby do this?

The guy headed his way over to the cage chuckling lowly.

"How are you, Grell? or should I say 'my pet'?"

"W-w-what are you d-doing?" Grell stammered.

"You'll soon find out." The guy chuckled. He next unlocked the cage and started pulling Grell out by his hair.

"Owwwwwwww...! Sebby, not so hard! It h-h-hurts!" Grell begged.

"You're gonna feel a lot more pain soon~." The guy chuckled.

They went down the stair leading the way into the cellar.

Finally they reached where they wanted to go; a dark empty cell.

"You're not gonna leave me in there, Sebby? Are you?" Grell asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am but I'm not just gonna leave you in there." The guy warned as he threw Grell into the cell. Grell scurried away into the far corner in the cell.

'Why is he doing this to me?"Grell thought. The stepped into the cell and ripped his clothes off until he was naked lying on the cold hard ground. Grell shivered as the guy put his hand on Grell's back. Claude then yanked a lock of hair, making Grell sit up and turn around facing his large cock.

"Suck it." Claude ordered.

"No. What's wrong with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Claude raised his hand and smacked Grell's face.

"Owwwwwww! What was that for?" Grell pouted.

"I SAID SUCK IT" snapped Claude.

Suddenly, Grell heard footsteps...

He face the way the sound was coming from...

It was...SEBASTIEN!

"Ohhhhh Sebas-chan! I knew you would come and save me from this asshole!" Grell shouted.

Sebastien looked up and saw Claude in his usual but different suit.

"Claude why are you dressed as me? You look like shit!"

"You always look like shit"

"Oh really?"

Sebastien ran straight at Claude and before you know it, he was holding Claude up by his (or Sebastian's tie because Claude is wearing Sebastian's suit after all) tie.

Claude quickly snatched Sebastian's wrist and with his other hand took out some gold forks and knives.

"Still using kids toys, eh Claude?"

And with that, out of no where Sebastien snatched Grell's chainsaw and slashed claude in half.

"Oh Sebas-chan, where did you get my death scythe?"

"You left it in the courtyard"

"Really? How did it get over there?"

"It was flying around chopping down the courtyard's trees"

"Ohhhhh...sorry Sebby..."

"You should be and by the way you're naked"

Grell flushed up like a tomato and covered his breasts and private parts..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sebby you PERVERT!"

"Come on and take a bath"

Sebastien threw a towel over to Grell.

Grell quickly covered up and followed Sebastien out of the dreadful room to the ensuite.

"There is a bathroom over there so I'm gonna wait here."

Grell pouted. "You're not gonna help me?" =(

"Of course not" Sebastien sternly stated. "Oh and you better hurry up."

Grell quickly scuttered over to the bathroom door and slammed it shut.

Grell's dainty feet stepped forward as he(or she) unwrapped the towel off. Grell opened up the hot water and adjusted it to her(or his) liking.

He stepped into the bath and loudly moaned just enough for Sebastien to hear.

"Sebastien are you sure you don't want to come~?" Grell shouted flamboyantly.

Sebastien flushed.

"No way in hell I am going in there with you around."

Grell pouted once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Grell looked around for the body soap.

"Sebby, where is the body soap?"

"Next to the sink!" Sebastian yelled.

Grell looked around once again.

Where was that sink?

Finally grell spotted it at the corner of his eye.

He reached up and grabbed the soap.

Next to it, he saw a scrubber.

As he reached up for that the body soap got flicked into the air.

Who was that?

Grell turned around and surprisingly saw undertaker.

"Chow" undertaker meowed.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Grell questioned.

"I was already here! Didn't you see me?" Undertaker shouted.

"Nope I think I'm becoming blind" grell stated.

Suddenly undertaker grabbed grell's wrist and with the other hand his chin.

Grell realized that he was about to be pulled down for a kiss therefore he quickly flicked undertaker's wrist away.

"Why did you do that? I know you want it" undertaker chuckled.

"No...well...maybe...alright" grell nervously shifted around with his back toward undertaker.

Undertaker's fingers caressed the sides of Grell's back as another reached down ...

"Stop! I'm not sure i want this!"Grell shouted.

Outside Sebastien could hear Grell shout.

"Grell! Is everything alright?!"

Grell was shocked to hear Sebastien's voice and quickly shouted, "yeah everything's alright!"

"I guess I better go" undertaker whispered and quickly disappeared.

Grell waved goodbye to undertaker and quickly grabbed the scrubber and the soap.

"Phew...that was close..."


End file.
